During the past 15 years, studies on HIV and AIDS pathogenesis conducted at UCLA have relied on a well-run state-of-the-art Virology/BSL3 Tissue Culture Core facility. The overall purpose of this facility has been to serve as an accessible resource tbr development of research techniques for UCLA investigators pursuing basic, clinical, public health, and behavioral scientific research in the field of HIV/AIDS. Throughout its existence, the goals of the Virology Core have reflected the scientific needs of its users. Uniquely suited to the UCLA community, the Virology Core provides resources that are not easily obtainable commercially, and it does not duplicate existing resources normally supported by individual research grants. To ensure that the Virology/BSL3 Tissue Culture Core will continue to bc an integral component of the UCLA CFAR/AIDS Institute, the following Specific Aims are proposed: 1.To provide a readily available resource for UCLA investigators requiring virological support in the form of assays and technical expertise; 2. To continue procedures for storage of viral samples and maintenance of and access to specimen inventories for UCLA investigators; 3. To provide access and appropriate training for use of the Core-maintained biosafety level 3 (BSL3) tissue culture facility; 4. To develop, evaluate and incorporate new procedures and assays relevant to the needs of UCLA HIV/AIDS investigators; and 5. To foster collaboration among UCLA HIV/AIDS investigators, encourage the development of junior investigators, and solicit the participation of established investigators not currently working in HIV/AIDS.